build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Place
The Secret Place is a game made by Build A Boat For Treasure creator chillthrill709. The map is set in a dark forest. In the center of the map is a massive statue of a question mark and multiple pedestals, resembling a shrine. Above the pedestals are Build A Boat For Treasure YouTubers' names. The front pedestal is Z_Nac's. TheOffical_FuzionYT and Walle_RB's are on the right side. On the left is LEG0SAURUS and jessetc's pedestals. On the back is a list of other BABFT YouTubers: * ChadAllenPlaysRoblox, * DeflidPlays, * RussoTalks, * chrisatm, * itsAshleyosity, * audreyradio, * MicroGuardian, * kmhalpin, * FunkySquad413, * MrImaFlyNmidget * GrumpyGravy, * GrumpyGravyJR, * TortenSkjold, * and sheik0. Each pedestal, except the back pedestal, requires each YouTuber to click it, so their Question Mark Block can be inserted. The back pedestal only requires one of the YouTubers identified to insert their block. Once all blocks have been inserted, the final boss, Fabbi theDuck is summoned. Once Fabbi is defeated, a stone sign with a button to update the game will appear. Z_Nac and jessetc's signs have "(slowpoke)" written under their name, because of the fact that they had not reached The Secret Place yet, while the other YouTubers have. Puzzles Each YouTuber was required to solve a puzzle to reach The Secret Place. These are: * Find Me (TheOfficial_Fusion) * Dragon (Z_Nac) * The Cloud (LEGOSAURUS) * The Ramp (Walle_RB) * The Target (jessetc) * The Box (All other YouTubers) Revamp On 8/3/2019, The Secret Place was revamped entirely with a new area and Fabbi boss fight. Players were required to Take a secret key from the Chillz' Plushie's room and bring it to a place under the Gear Terrain. There was a gigantic organ in this room. Players needed to play the letters "cbdegajfngcdjbfnae" corresponding to notes on the organ. After this, a door will appear and the players with secret keys will need to fly into the keyhole of another door behind it to transport them to The Secret Place. chillthrill709, Worthy0ne, and KrigsSkip would be waiting there. Around the time when Void Chests 12,13,14 and 15 were added, Fabbi's Boss fight mysteriously dissapeared. Players who had joined chillthrill709 before the Fabbi fight had started *AgntSausage *chillthrill709 *EQINOXZ *Inamorta777 *KrigsSkip *loputusurvivor *Piemanpaul64 *radioactqu *randomthing121 *Skidplay490 *Thebestpenguin *Worthy0ne *2smg *FolfyBlue *x_Darklord312 *xblastyy *mik_3l *Oren_Star *thebeats276 *RyanTheEpicGuy123 *LiegeNorth Activation After a time of waiting, the boss fight was activated with a boss called Tiny Zeg at the end of a corridor. When approached, the following dialogue and events played: Welcome intruder! I'm Tiny Zeg. Are you here to steal my treasure? Well, guess this will be a fight to the death then. I must warn you, I'm tougher than I look. You will be begging for mercy soon. PREPARE YOURSELF! TIME OUT! Did you hear that? FABBI SNEAK ATTACK! *when the sky begins to go red* There it is again! Then Fabbi '''drops from the sky and '''Tiny Zeg noclips in the wall A boss fight with Fabbi would then start. Fabbi's Attacks *Tacos, small and giant ones *Bread that does high damage when touched *Pumpkin Bombs *Rockets that fall down on players and deal high damage **These rockets had X marks where they were going to hit to allow players to see where to avoid. *Dinosaurs What Fabbi says during a fight: I said i'd be back with bigger bread and bigger ducks. Fabbi always wins. (when using rocket attack:) ROCKET SCIENCE! Oh? so you think you can defeat me? hhmmmmm? Well you can't. I am the bread lord. (on death:) Oh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. Defeating Fabbi would reward a Fabbi Plushie and 25 Bread. Gallery large worthy.png tiny zeg.png gangs all here.JPG tiny zeg_2.png secret place revamp.png secret place boss room.png fabbi fight start.png Trivia *Before the boss fight in chillthrill709's server, Worthy0ne was messing around with admin commands to kill players, drag players around, teleport all players, and make himself giant. *In the secret place, the text "X_X" would appear over dead players' heads to signify they died. *If you had run out of lives (displayed as hearts under the boss' health) during the boss fight, you would be dragged back to a random BABFT server. *A Mystery block was placed inside a box in order to open the gate to the Fabbi boss fight. *Chillthrill had given everyone in his server additional Chillz' Plushies and one additional Worthy's Plushie. *According to chillthrill709, Worthy0ne, and KrigsSkip ingame, they had been sitting for about 8 hours waiting for players to join. *There are two ways of getting into the Secret Place. One way is through the door with a key and the other way is by joining a friend. *EQINOXZ was the first player to enter The Secret Place during this event. **EQINOXZ had joined from Inamorta777's VIP server. *Chillthrill had followed players who joined his game during the revamp of The Secret Place. Category:Browse Category:Removed Items